Somewhere I belong
by hweasley21
Summary: Part One of the "What dreams are made of..." series. Post Lizzie McGuire Movie. Picks up the summer after Rome. Lizzie discovers a new life in high school and possibly a new role for Gordo?
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Somewhere I belong_

_Author: hweasley_

_Rating: G_

_Warning: Rating may go up as the story progresses._

_Summary: Post Lizzie McGuire movie. Takes place the summer after Rome._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Chapter 1:**

The summer was drawing to a close. Lizzie sat by the window and she could almost feel fall setting in upon her. School was starting tomorrow. High school. For years Lizzie hoped high school would bring about an extreme change. She hoped she would grow from the awkward Lizzie to some kind of swan like beauty with grace.

Most people would say it happened when she was in Rome. That she went there as the kid whose ruined graduation and she came back a phenomenon. She knew she should feel different but she felt the same. Her world was as out of control as usual.

Gordo.

The kiss.

Gordo. Kissing. She kissed Gordo. She wanted to kiss Gordo and more.

Lizzie was grounded almost all summer. Her mother and father let Gordo come by the house once or twice. They let her talk on the phone to Gordo and Miranda. They even let her do some autograph signings and interviews. This whole thing still felt bizarre. Lizzie was still being recognized for what happened in Rome.

But she and Gordo weren't talking. We,, actually, they were talking just not about they needed to. Lizzie sighed and tried not to think how weird tomorrow was going to be. She was pulled out of her reverie by the doorbell ringing.

"Lizzie," he mom called walking into the kitchen. "Miranda is here."

Happiness welled up inside of her. Lizzie jumped to her feet and threw her arms around her best friend. "Oh my god. I am so happy to see you." She squealed.

"Me too." Miranda shouted.

They danced around for a few minutes and then Lizzie's mom ushered them into Lizzie's room. Miranda threw herself onto Lizzie's bed. "I missed this room." She moaned and then looked at Lizzie. "I missed you. Superstar."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Cut it out." She said tensely.

"Tell me about Rome." Miranda said her eyes glowing with excitement.

Lizzie giggled. "Ok, I told you about Rome three million times."

"Tell me again." Miranda pleaded.

"Ok." Lizzie resigned," But I thought you would want to hear about the Photoshop I booked."

"Photoshoot?" Miranda asked with stars in her eyes. "What kind?"

Lizzie shrugged, "No biggie. Just a new store in the mall. They want to do billboards and stuff. It's not national or anything."

"But Lizzie," Miranda interrupted, "It could be. This could be the start of your career."

Lizzie scoffed, "Career?" She shook her head. "I am going to model jeans and tank tops. This isn't fashion week in France."

"Everyone has to start somewhere." Miranda's eyes swept the room and landed on a picture of Gordo and Lizzie in Rome. "How is Gordo?"

Lizzie coughed, "Um, I don't know." She said quickly. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because he is your friend?" Miranda suggested as though Lizzie had lost her mind. "What's up?"

Lizzie played with a strand of hair. "Nothing," she muttered.

Miranda glared at Lizzie. "Just because we have been apart for two months don't think you can lie to me."

Lizzie was quiet for a moment and then the words shot out of her mouth, "I kissed Gordo."

_**oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0000o00o0o0o0o**_

**AN: Sorr this is so short. had to end here for dramatic effect. I should have more tomorrow. RNR! Thanks.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Somewhere I belong_

_Author: hweasley_

_Rating: G_

_Warning: Rating may go up as the story progresses._

_Summary: Post Lizzie McGuire movie. Takes place the summer after Rome._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 2:

Lizzie regretted the words immediately. This was one of the moments she wished she could reach out and grab a statement from the air and erase all memory if it's existence.

"You what?" Miranda exploded.

"I- uh-"Lizzie stammered. "I- never mind. I don't want to talk about it."

Miranda grabbed Lizzie's arm, "Oh no you don't." she said. "You don't get to tell me you kissed Gordo and then change the subject." She paused giving Lizzie a stern look. "Details. I need details."

Lizzie sighed deeply. "Ok." She said. "It was the night of the party. I needed to get away from the cameras and the people. Gordo and I snuck away up to the roof. Remember I told you about it? It had an amazing view. Anyway, he said these things."

"What things?" Miranda asked sounding breathless.

"Sweet things." Lizzie said and couldn't help but smile. "He said I always had it in me. Like he thought I was special or something. And, I don't know, at that moment I saw him for the first time. He took the fall for me and he saved me even though I hadn't been very considerate of him." Lizzie felt like she was going to cry but she held it in. Telling Miranda about this was hard but it felt good to get it out in the open. "I saw him as more than Gordo. I saw him as this guy who really cared about me. A guy I really cared about and then I kissed him."

Miranda was quiet for a moment and then finally she said, "What happened then?"

"He said thank you." Lizzie replied.

Miranda looked displeased. "Thank you?" she repeated. "What did you say?"

Lizzie twisted a strand of hair nervously. "I said, you're welcome." She answered.

Miranda started to laugh. "So, after this intense moment he thanked you and you politely answered with you're welcome and that was it?" she said. "I didn't know a moment could be so completely ruined. But leave it to you and Gordo." She regained her composure. "What happened when you got back?" she asked. "Are you a couple?"

The questions seemed to be fired like a machine gun. Lizzie recoiled, "No. I-no." she stuttered. "At least- I don't think so. I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Miranda asked.

Lizzie groaned, "That is the problem,"Lizzie explained. "I have been grounded all summer. Gordo and I haven't really been alone. When he came here my parents were there. And you know I can't have a private phone call without Matt listening." She felt the tears finally build in her eyes. "It's all so confusing."

Miranda looked very concerned and deep in thought. Lizzie felt it best not to ask what Miranda was thinking. That could be very dangerous. A moment later Miranda turned back to Lizzie. Her eyes were lit up like a candle. "You have to talk to him." She said assertively.

"Duh." Lizzie responded.

"No." Miranda said. "Tonight. Before school starts."

"Why?" Lizzie asked. "It should happen naturally."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Lizzie, listen to me. Number one, tomorrow we start high school. It's a whole different world there. You can't go in confused or it could throw you off. Number two, I know you and Gordo. If you let it happen naturally, you might have this conversation on our high school graduation day. Or, you know…never? And number three, it would be selfish not to talk to him. Think of me!"

Lizzie was blown away all she could respond with was, "You? What about you?"

Miranda looked hurt. "This doesn't just affect you, Lizzie." She told her. "It affects me too."

"How?" Lizzie countered.

"Ok, you and Gordo are my best friends. For a while now the three of us have been our own little group." She said. "If you and Gordo don't talk then things will be awkward and the two of you will let tension build up and then…" she paused. "Everything will blow up forcing you two never to speak again and leaving me to choose between you." She finished in a very dramatic fashion.

Lizzie frowned. "Have you been watching those Spanish soap operas again?" she asked.

"No." Miranda snapped. "Well, yes, but that has nothing to do with this. Think about it."

In a way Miranda was right, over dramatic, but right. If she and Gordo didn't talk soon this could ruin everything that had spent so long building. The idea of losing Gordo made her sick. But the truth was Lizzie didn't know what to say to Gordo. To talk to him she would have to know what she was thinking or what she felt. The only thing Lizzie was sure about was that she didn't have the answers yet.

"Miranda?" she said weakly. "I get it. I understand but…" she hesitated. "I need more time. I don't what to say. I don't know what I want yet. Ok?" she silently begged for her friend to understand.

Miranda's face softened. "Yeah." She said. "Ok." She paused and cleared her throat. "Want to see pictures from my trip?"

Lizzie nodded and smiled gratefully. She made herself comfortable on the bed and she spent the next few hours looking at pictures and listening to Miranda talk about her trip.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**AN: Thanks to christylee for her review. I know I am bad with grammar and stuff. feel free to point it out to me. I have tried to get a beta for my stories but no one will consistently work with me and everyone flakes. Sorry. I will try and do better! **

**To everyone. Should have more tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Somewhere I belong

_Title: Somewhere I belong_

_Author: hweasley_

_Rating: G_

_Warning: Rating may go up as the story progresses._

_Summary: Post Lizzie McGuire movie. Takes place the summer after Rome._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Lizzie was awake long before the sun rose the next day. She wasn't exactly bright eyed and bushy tailed- but, she was awake. She was too wired to sleep so she lie in her bed and let her thoughts run through her brain. High school was scary. She had managed to make a mess or two in junior high so she knew that was lot more trouble she could get into in a bigger school with new and strange kids. But, something amazing had happened to her in Rome. Maybe, just maybe, she could recapture that magic.

As for Gordo. That was tough. They had been friends forever- literarily. How do you change that into romance? And did she want to? Gordo was so… Gordo. He was goofy but in a sweet way. He was a good friend and he supported her. He was cute. She hadn't really noticed before but he definitely had some cuteness there. Not your average text book cuteness but a strange Gordo cuteness. The kiss was nice. No, the kiss was great. But the kiss was great because he was so different than any other boy. It was comfortable in a completely exhilarating way.

All of this thinking gave Lizzie a headache so she stretched and climbed out of bed. She showered and stood in front of the mirror. Her fashion and hair choices today could define her high school status so she had to be careful. After trying several hairstyles and getting irritated with herself she finally decided to let her hair stay loose around her shoulders.

Once back in her room she opened her closet and stood there pondering her limited choices. Lizzie wanted high school to be different. Everyone said Lizzie came back from Rome a different person so maybe she could pretend it was true. Maybe she could change her status. She briefly considered putting a new look together but dismissed that idea immediately. She wanted to be a little different but not fake. A makeover had been suggested to her earlier in the summer by an oh-so-subtle Kate but Lizzie politely declined. If she was going to make changes she had to do it as Lizzie, just with more confidence and grace. 

For the big day she chose a brand new pair of jeans with a beige and tan swirly pattern of sequins down the side. They were comfortable but they also complimented her figure- a figure that was changing. Everyday Lizzie could see she looked less like a little girl and more like a teenager. 

With the new jeans she wore a tan t-shirt that was given to her by the store she was modeling for this year. It was a plain with a small design of a cat with sequins. It matched perfectly. It was grown up look with a splash of her own vibrancy. She added her usual amount of make up and slipped on a pair of brown chunky heeled loafers. 

Once Lizzie felt satisfied with her own appearance she went downstairs. Her mom and dad were talking to Matt. "Seriously son." Sam said. "This year has to be different. No trouble, ok?"

"Ok." Matt huffed.

"And your sister will be nervous about starting a new school-so, don't start on her. Leave her alone. Give the sibling rivalry rest. Got it?" Joe asked pointedly.

"I haven't done anything." Matt said defensively.

"Yet." Sam added sternly.

Lizzie came into the room and said cheerily, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Jo replied with a bright smile. "All ready for the big day?"

Lizzie nodded; "Sure," she lied. Butterflies were already swarming in her stomach. They began to grown when Sam pushed a plate of eggs and bacon towards her.

"Breakfast." He said. "The most important meal for an important day."

Lizzie hesitated and then shook her head, "Thanks dad, but, no. I am not hungry"

Her father looked ready to argue but at that moment Matt knocked his orange juice over and the spill covered the table cloth and splattered on Lizzie's new shirt. Lizzie felt like fainting. No, her day couldn't start like this. This was old Lizzie. Not new and improved Lizzie. "Matt," she yelled angrily looking down at the orange stain on her shirt with horror.

Matt began to laugh so hard he almost fell out of his chair. "That was priceless and I wasn't even trying." He beamed.

Jo looked at Matt angrily. "Matt, time for school." She said and pointed towards the door. "Now mister!" Matt scowled as he stood and grabbed his backpack. Before he disappeared her winked at his sister and said, "Good luck dear sister."

Lizzie sat there in shock. Jo moved slowly towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Go upstairs and change." She said gently. "I will throw this shirt in the wash and hopefully the stain will come right out."

Lizzie hopped up from the chair and ran to her room. Once inside she threw the ruined shirt on the floor and peeled the jeans off. She left them there as she opened her closet. Tears stung her eyes. It felt as if her whole life was pre-destined to be this way. She would always be that loser girl with the stained shirt.

"Lizzie," Jo called a moment later. "Come on. I will drive you to school." Her mom opened the door and saw Lizzie standing there in her under clothes. "Lizzie, you're going to be late."

Lizzie sighed, "Mom," she said trying to keep the whine out of her voice. "I don't have anything to wear."

Her mother pointed to a ruffled white blouse that Lizzie hated. "That is cute." She said. 

Lizzie grimaced, "You know what? I will find something. I will be down in a minute." She told her mother.

Jo nodded and shut the door behind her. Lizzie faced her closet and picked out a nice pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

_Title: Somewhere I belong_

_Author: hweasley_

_Rating: G_

_Warning: Rating may go up as the story progresses._

_Summary: Post Lizzie McGuire movie. Takes place the summer after Rome._

"Lizzie," Jo said as the car slowed to a stop. "I know this morning started off on a very rough slope but I also know if you give it half a chance this will be your best year ever."

Lizzie wanted to groan out loud. This pep talk was not helping her. But she knew her mom meant well so she forced a smile on her face. "Ok mom." She told her. Lizzie looked at her watch. "I should go. I don't want to be late."

Jo nodded and leaned forward to give Lizzie a kiss. "Good luck sweetheart." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks," Lizzie said as she grabbed her backpack and climbed out of the car. She watched her mom drive away and then turned to look at the school. It was big. Too big. She felt panic rise in her chest. Her middle school was a normal size and it felt like she never found her way there either. How would she ever learn the paths in and around this place?

She readjusted her backpack and took a deep breath. "It's now or never," she thought and readied herself to climb the steps. Before she could even move two boys ran past her and almost knocked her over.

"Watch where you are going freshman." One laughed and nudged the other.

"Jerks." She muttered.

"Hi, you ok?" someone asked. She turned around and saw a tall, thin good-looking boy. He was watching her with concern.

Lizzie couldn't speak. He was obviously older and she had no idea why he was talking to her. Pity?

"You ok?" he asked again, looking even more concerned.

"Yeah." She answered. "I am ok. Thanks."

"Sorry about them." He said. "My friends are…well, jerks." He stuck his hand out. "I am Tyler."

Lizzie shook his hand, "I am Lizzie."

Tyler's mouth dropped. "Wait, you're Lizzie McGuire. The kid who preformed at the Music award thing in Italy?"

Lizzie smiled, "Yeah, but, it's not as glamorous as people think. I am not running off to become a diva."

Tyler laughed and looked at his watch. "Ok, well, it's about time for school to start." He said.

"Oh no." Lizzie said. "I don't know where my locker is or my first class or…anything…?"

"Let me see." Tyler told her. She handed him her schedule and other things. He took them and they walked inside together. "Your locker is on the same hall mine was freshman year. I can show you where it is and you have homeroom first with Mrs. Knight. That's on the same hall as my homeroom..."

"Wow." Lizzie said. "My lucky day."

"Sure is." Tyler said and he opened the door for her.

Tyler walked Lizzie to her locker and to her homeroom. When she got inside the bell was just about to ring and she was horrified to see that everyone was a stranger to her. Well, almost everyone.

"Lizzie," Kate hissed. "Over here."

Lizzie smiled gratefully as she slipped into the seat beside Kate. "Hi. How was your summer?"

"Fine." Kate replied. "Who is the hottie that walked you to class?"

Lizzie hesitated, "I don't really know him." She finally said. "His name is Tyler."

"Tyler?" The girl next to Kate asked. "Tyler Williams?"

"Uh, don't know." Lizzie said. "Why?"

"Oh, he is just the hottest and most popular guy in school." The girl replied. "Junior. Varsity football player. He was prom king last year and he was only a sophomore."

Lizzie felt frozen in fear. She had just spent 20 minutes with the Golden god of her new school. Why would a guy like that talk to someone like her?

"Way to go Lizzie." Kate teased then frowned. "What about Gordo? I thought you guys were like a couple."

Lizzie coughed, "I don't know what me and Gordo are but that has nothing to do with Tyler. We aren't even friends. He was just being nice."

Kate smirked, "Lizzie you have got to get a clue."

When homeroom was over Lizzie moved on to her next class. It was English and she was thrilled to see Miranda. "Oh my …" Lizzie whispered to her friend. "Am I glad to see you. You will not believe the morning I had."

Miranda shot Lizzie a look. "Does it have anything to do with Tyler Williams?" she asked.

Lizzie dropped her bag. "What-? How did you-?"

Miranda helped Lizzie pick her bag up, "Larry saw you guys walking to homeroom." She replied.

Lizzie groaned, "He was just helping me. His two idiot friends almost ran me down and he was being nice. That's it."

"That's it?" Miranda asked.

"That's it." Lizzie repeated.

"Good." Miranda said with a smile. "Because you can't kiss Gordo and then crush on some football hottie. That's just not right." Miranda paused and then said. "So, what about Gordo? Have you seen him this morning?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Have you?"

"Yeah" Miranda said. "He asked about you."

"Like I said, I had a rough morning."

"Tell me about it." Miranda suggested.

Lizzie told her about her great first day ensemble and Matt ruining it. "That is so like your brother." Miranda said. "Sorry."

"Thanks." Lizzie replied.

When class was over they walked toward their lockers and passed Gordo along the way. Lizzie felt her face brighten as Gordo slipped between her and Miranda. "Hi." He said.

"Hi" Lizzie said. "How are you?" How was your morning?"

"Good." Gordo said, "And yours?"

Lizzie felt awkward when she answered, "Oh fine."

The two walked in silence. Miranda gave Lizzie a look. Lizzie cleared her throat and whispered to Gordo. "What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"I think maybe-" Lizzie paused. "Maybe we should talk or something?"

Gordo nodded, "Sure, yeah…" he answered.

"Good." Lizzie said and the three started share their fears and hopes for the next year.

Lizzie was walking out to the parking lot when the two boys from that morning came speeding by again.

"Seriously!" Lizzie called as she tried to regain her balance.

"Guys." Tyler called. "Cut it out." He put a hand on Lizzie's arm to make sure she was steady. "So sorry about them."

"That's ok." She replied. "Thanks for your help this morning"

"No problem." He said with a wink. "I love to help a nice looking girl."

She giggled and then grew silent. She didn't know what was going on here. But the attention felt nice.

"Some of my friends are going to grab a bite to eat. Want to come?" he asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure." Lizzie replied quickly.

"Great. Come on." He said. "I will drive."

As Lizzie climbed into Tyler's car she felt like something was wrong. Like she was forgetting something.


End file.
